


Five Nights With Team Rocket

by Wolfstein97



Series: Five Nights With Team Rocket [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Action, Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstein97/pseuds/Wolfstein97
Summary: Butch, Cassidy, Jessie, James, and Meowth were sent on a mission together by demand of their Boss, Giovanni. However, they were lead to an out-of-date pizzeria to find a supposed rare artifact, yet the Boss had something better in mind for the Team Rocket Trio (Jessie, James, and Meowth) ... and the Team Rocket Duo (Butch and Cassidy) was also unknowingly involved in his plan ... and all five Rocket agents were not alone ...The person to carry out the intended purpose had lost control of his certain tendencies and every one of the agents suffered under it. Stuffed into animatronic suits as a result, now the five agents are cursed to haunt the pizzeria for eternity. However, Cassidy seems to be the only one who has a vague idea of what actually happened and who they all are, as well as being stuck in between the animatronic world and the real world.  Will she figure out what the Boss originally had planned for the fate of the trio, and will she be the one to free them all? Will she eventually sway to one side or the other? Or will her mind snap no matter what?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover of Team Rocket from Pokemon and Five Nights at Freddy's. I do not own any of the characters, and each is credited to its owners respectively. All I own is the plot and character cast.

_She ran blindly, figuratively, and to a degree, physically; she could not see out of her right eye at all, and she squinted through her left. Tears from pain and crying blurred her vision. There was so much pain but she could not feel half of it. Was it because of adrenaline, or was it because of her recently sustained head injury? She ran with her hands outstretched to not run into anything. She stumbled her way through the sea of tables and chairs. Suddenly she felt something flat and solid in front of her. She frantically patted against it until she found a doorknob. She scrambled though the opened door._

_The Team Rocket agent slammed the door shut behind her and struggled in an attempt to lock it, but found no lock. She pressed her back up against the door, sliding a little to hold herself up. She wiped away the tears to clear her vision a little, but more automatically took their place. It took a while but then her limited sight adjusted to the dim light. She rubbed her eyes, this time catching a glance at a red stain on her white glove afterwards. She became aware of a warm sticky substance on her face. The agent took one hand and brushed the right side of her face, close to the open wound, and brought it into sight. Blood …_

_Her heart beat quickened some more. She looked around and spotted a small wall mirror to her right. She shuffled over, curious yet reluctant to see the damage done. In the mirror, the entirety of her right face was covered in blood that flowed down, staining her black uniform as it dripped off her jawline. There were many smaller holes that formed two almost parallel lines on the right side of her forehead, just above the eye. She tried to open that eye, but her muscles ignored her brain’s command._

_She stood there, staring blankly at her reflection. Her jaw hung down a little, as if it was broken, but it was not. She was unable to control where to place it, giving her the appearance that everything she looked at was awe-inspiring. Drool started to spill over her lips, but she did not even register it. She eventually turned away from the mirror._

_She was numb- mentally and physically. Her brain could not comprehend anything complicated anymore, except part of the present. She did not even know who she was at the moment. Her mind was a blank, white page. She just stood there, staring at the floor, when suddenly something in her mind clicked back into place. A small part of her identity returned to her, but some of it was distorted. She eventually recalled that she was a Team Rocket agent. Then she remembered she was sent on a mission but could not, for the life of her, recall the purpose, means of getting in, and those who accompanied her._

_After a while, she decided to dully look around at her surroundings, forcing herself to try and figure out her situation. She was in a storage room of sorts, or a small workshop. There were many shelves filled with robotic parts and pieces of mascot suits. In the center laid a cheap looking, wooden table. Above it swung a single bulb that attempted to cast away the darkness but its attempt was feeble. The agent slowly turned her head to investigate the room further; and caught a glance of a blurry figure slumped in a sitting position near some shelves. She staggered over to get a better look._

_She was almost on top of them before she was able to focus on the figure. The agent normally would have gasped at the sight, but that version of her was gone. She stared blankly at the figure. She knew her, but how?_ ‘I think I hated her …’ _she finally thought. She knelt down to get a better look at the woman before her. The agent definitely knew the person but could not put a name to her. Eventually her vision sharpened a bit and she saw the nice laceration across the woman’s throat. Blood had soaked into her pure white uniform top. If the agent was still herself, she would have cried at seeing this, but she just blankly stared for a moment, taking in every detail she could, before awkwardly standing up and clumsily walking away. She no longer could expression any emotion, let alone comprehend any._

_She opened the door and sauntered mindlessly into the darkness of the dining area. There was a hint of a light that could be seen across the other end, so her attention stuck there. The light brightened the closer she got and she soon found herself at the end of a hallway, peering down to the wall on the other end. The dim, blueish light slightly flickered as it gave off a low buzz. She meandered her way down only to find a metal door to the right that blocked her way. However, it was propped open at the bottom by something that she could not quite make out in the darkness. The opening was just big enough for her to crawl through, so she slowly got to her hands and knees and proceeded onward._

_The room was very small and very brightly lit. After adjusting to the sudden change she glanced around. To her right was an office desk piled with cobwebs and some old technology that probably has not been touched in many years. There were a few TV screens and on top of one of them was a plush cupcake with creepy eyes. That was it. In the dead center was a chair, and in the chair was yet another figure, slumped in it._ ‘I know that guy for some reason …’ _the agent thought._ ‘I feel like he has been in a major part of my life.’ 

_She shuffled towards him. Eventually she came close enough to see the multiple stab wounds that covered his chest. Again, if she was herself, she would be crying, probably clinging to the corpse, begging him to just be asleep and not dead. Suddenly movement caught her attention. On the other side of the room was another metal door, but this one was open. There, towards the ground, stood a Pokémon. It was a Meowth, but not just any Meowth._

_It started to speak, but she could not understand its words. Then it dawned on her who he was._ ‘Isn’t he in Team Rocket too? And doesn’t he have two human partners?’ _she thought._ ‘Yes, but who?” _The Meowth was frantic, but his urgent speech was not delivered. She could hear his words but could not compute his message. Every noise seemed damped to her._

_Suddenly, a loud, high pitched, girlish scream pierced the night. The agent knew only one man who could scream like that. Slowly she pushed passed the Meowth and down the hall. The Pokémon scurried at her heels as they tried to trace where the sound came from. They reached the end of the other hall to the dining area. The two paused there until some more noises came from their right. They advanced towards it, reaching a set of double doors. The agent opened one of them but the Meowth was the first to step foot into the kitchen. He seemed to look frightened, as she observed him. The kitchen was pitch-black with the exception of a patch of very dim light in front of them. The agent continued to observe the Meowth as it crept into the kitchen a little farther. Then, out of nowhere, arms snatched him out of sight. All that followed was a few of the Pokémon’s screams and then silence … deafening silence … and nothing more._

_She awkwardly backed away, almost able to convey a startled look. Her normal self would have bolted away to another location by now, and she turned around to do so, but was suddenly sidetracked. As she turned, she got a good view of the stage. She took a moment to stare at it with her blank gaze. Something did not seem right. Why? Then she realized that the stage was empty._ ‘But there were two animatronics …’ 

_Hands grabbed her from behind and twirled her around before they grabbed at her throat. It took a few seconds afterwards but then the agent registered that the figure was one of those animatronics. It was the rabbit. Its golden fur was torn all over in random places. Half of one of its ears was missing. Its death-hungry silver eyes sharply contrasted her dull gaze. She stared at it, a little fascinated. It seemed as though it was wickedly smiling and it portrayed malevolent thoughts in its eyes. It lingered in its moment, like a predator in the shadows as it stalked its prey, almost ready to pounce. Then it tossed her around, forcefully directing her to the backstage room where she saw the first corpse._


	2. Chapter 2

Cassidy was annoyed. She did not want to go on this mission at all. She highly respected the Boss’ word and carried out his commands without question, but now her respect dimmed a bit. He ordered for her and her partner to accompany Jessie, James, and Meowth in a heist for a so-called rare Pokémon artifact. She did not care. She was working with Jessie. That was hell in itself.

The mission made no sense. Why would a rare Pokémon artifact be kept in an obsolete restaurant? Especially when it was to be opened in the near future, as in, within a month? Cassidy could not make sense of it, but she decided not to question it. There was one thing that rubbed her the wrong way though... The man that was present in the Boss’ office when they received orders was very unsettling. He was an elite officer with a unique mask and a red vest that held dark Pokéballs. Supposedly the trio knew him, but the unsettling part was his cruel nature. He acted like a psychopath, and had no respect. Thankfully he was not going to be accompanying them on the mission; however he still was going to be involved, mostly behind the scenes …

The strange man was not the only unsettling thing, the room they were in currently also unnerved Cassidy. It was old, and the musty smell confirmed it. Even the décor added to the scene, though it was newly replaced. The group looked around, slightly in awe. Something about this place seemed off, almost as if ghosts of memories were running amongst its renewed environment. They were in what was a dining area. On one end, there were two animatronics on a stage, old and torn. One was a bear, and the other was a rabbit, both with yellowish-gold fur that was starting to stain green with age.

“Woah … These must be from the old restaurant!” Butch exclaimed as he went over to the stage.

Jessie looked around the room. “I wonder how old this place actually is,” she muttered to herself.

James and Meowth bounced around the place, seemingly reliving the “happy” memories of the facility. Cassidy hung back from the group; she did not like this at all. The building threatened her, pulsing with threats of _something_ , but Cassidy was not certain what they were. A sudden chill quivered through her body, even though the building was a bit too warm and stuffy it still forced her to crossed her arms, but not to warm herself.

“Hey! I found a control panel here!” Butch called out. He was hunched over a small wall of buttons at one end of the stage. Cassidy and Jessie meandered there way over.

“Does it work?” Jessie asked.

“Doesn’t look it …” he said, playing around with some of the switches. “Seems like there’s no power flow.”

“Do you think it controls the animatronics?” Cassidy asked.

“Don’t know. It could control the animatronics, stage lights, or even the room lighting. Hard to tell until we find a power source.”

“Well we’re not here to play around! We are here to retrieve that rare artifact!” Jessie snapped.

Butch sulked a bit but stood up, glaring at Jessie. Despite her urgency, Jessie did not attempt to move onward with their mission. Instead, an eerie pause settled amongst the three.

“They’re creepy …” Cassidy blurred out, eyeing the animatronics.

The other two looked at her, then at the stage. A small evil smile twitched onto Jessie’s lips. “What? Are you afraid? Do you think one of them will jump at you and bite you?”

A small indignant expression appeared on Cassidy’s face, but she ignored Jessie. She was studying the bear animatronic. If she was a kid, looking up to it on the stage, she would be crying for her mother. Cassidy shivered again, turning to the other side of the room. There were two hallways at each corner. Between the entrances to each of them was a wall covered in children’s drawings. She approached it, occasionally peering over her shoulder to see if the animatronics had moved. Thankfully, none of them did. The others had meandered off, searching for clues on this “artifact”. At least Jessie was. Butch seemed more interested in the old technology that was lying around.

When she came to the paper littered wall, Cassidy examined the pictures. Even though they were pathetically drawn, the pictures clearly appeared morbid. There were a few that stood out to her and she investigated them. _‘Something is **not** right …’_ Cassidy thought.

“Hey, I found a door that leads to downstairs,” Jessie lazily announced, emerging from a room near the stage. James and Meowth paused from their childish bantering over the arcade machines and walked over to her. Cassidy tore her gaze from the drawings to regroup with the other three.

“Hey, where did Butch go?” she asked.

“Guys! Come here!” a voice cried out.

“Butch? Where are you?”

“Down the hall in the security office. You go to see this!”

The group walked down the hall and into the office. There they found Butch sitting in a chair with a monitor in his hands. He gazed at it intently as he played around with whatever was on it. “I found the security cameras,” he excitedly told the group, “This place is really old. The cameras are big and bulky with no night vision. And there’s the classic static on the monitor here.”

“Do you think they’re still recording?” James asked.

“I doubt, but at least they work.”

“Are there any cameras that show what’s behind the door in that workshop room near the stage?” Jessie asked.

Butch searched though all the camera locations. “Nope. The only places with cameras are the show stage, the dining area, the bathroom entrances, the backstage, the end of each hall facing into the dining area, each hall facing the doorways into here, and a storage room down this left hall. There’s a camera for the kitchen, but it’s audio only. Also there’s one for a …curtain?”

“Maybe someone should stay here and watch the cameras in case someone intrudes on us,” Cassidy suggested, trying to force herself to focus on the mission.

“But how would we communicate? We don’t have any walkie-talkies,” Meowth said.

“True …”

“Well, there’s a speaker, but that would be useless,” Butch said, still playing with the monitor, “Why draw attention to ourselves?”

“I don’t care! I just want to get the artifact and get out,” Jessie stated. Everyone looked at her. “What?” she asked, paranoid. “This place is starting to creep me out! Oh come on! Let’s stop wasting time!” With that, she stormed out of the office.

Butch sulked and gave a childish groan as he put the monitor back on the desk. Cassidy had waited for him and together they walked after the other three. “I just wanted to play around with some of this stuff,” he pouted.

“Well, it isn’t what we’re here for,” Cassidy said, not making any eye contact. She was busy surveying the walls as they walked. Something just seemed really out of place. It was almost as if they were being watched from somewhere just out of their sight.

“I know … but this place has quite the history. And you know I like playing around with some technology.”

“You know about this place?”

“Well … not really. I looked at a file about it while trying to find the schematics. This place used to be a pizzeria before it closed, and before that, a family diner.”

“What happened to it?”

“Unfortunate chain of events.”

“What do you mean?”

“All I could find on it was supposedly a kid was … killed? … by one of the animatronics back when it was the diner. It closed immediately after the incident. A few years later, it turned in the pizzeria. It seemed like it did better than the diner. That was, until five children went missing.”

Cassidy finally looked at Butch and they both stopped. “Missing?” she asked, puzzled. “They didn’t find them or something?”

“I don’t know all the details, but five children went missing at a birthday party that was hosted here. No bodies were found. Not a lot of evidence either. There is a rumor that they were shoved into animatronic suits and haunt this place.”

“Great …”

“I did however glanced at another story that another kid was killed by one of the pizzeria’s newer animatronics, making it close for good. See, after the five children went missing, the pizzeria closed but shortly reopened with brand new animatronics… ones that could scan adult faces and recognize criminals that could pose a threat to children through a database installed in them. However, that was very short lived because, as I said, a kid was killed by one of them.”

“Yet here, years later, it’s opening again?”

“I didn’t get that far to find any reason as to why this place is reopening. I started to read the story on the missing kids when I ran across the schematics.”

“What’s this about schematics?” James asked as he approached them. “You may know where the artifact could be?”

“No,” Butch said. “When we got here, I did however, as the rest of you were arguing, walk around the perimeter. There is more to this place than the plans say.”

“What do you mean?” Cassidy asked.

“Look at this …” Butch pulled out the schematics and spread them out on a nearby table. Jessie had joined the group when she noticed they were conversing without her. Meowth jumped onto the table and sat down on it to listen. “Here is the original plan when it was a diner,” Butch started, “Small. Simple. Basically one room. Now …” he laid out another schematic “Here it is when it was a pizzeria. This whole dining area, including the bathrooms and the backstage was all there was to the diner. Everything else was just added on.”

“Okay …” Jessie said, “But how does this help us find the artifact?”

“As I told Cassidy and James, while you all were arguing earlier, I walked around the perimeter. For the most part, the schematics match up.”

“For the most part?” Meowth asked.

“Uhh …” Butch answered, “It’s a few minor thing. There’s a room that was also added on after it became the pizzeria, and it’s not in the plans. Matter of fact, two small rooms.”

“Do you think maybe that’s where it is, in one of those rooms?”

“It could be …” Butch looked at another schematic. “The place is supposed to be only one floor. However, looking at these plans, there’s technically two and a partial basement put in. Looking at these cross sections here, there’s got to be at least storage space up top. Maybe two elongated private rooms if not.”

“Maybe it’s there instead,” James said.

“Or in the basement,” Jessie added.

“Anymore leads?” Cassidy asked.

“Well, looking at the electrical map, I doubt the basement. It’s only big enough to house a huge generator to power up the whole building.”

“What about up top?” Jessie asked.

“According to the ventilation map, it would be impossible to have an entrance to there. It’s seems like a waste of space.”

“And that would be a perfect place to hide the artifact!”

“No. There is no way you can get up there. Not from the inside at least. And on the outside there is no evidence of any entrance either, at least ... from what I was able to see.”

“Maybe there’s a secret passageway,” James suggested.

“Could be,” Cassidy said, “But I’m betting it’s in one of those small rooms. Where are they?”

Butch looked down at the schematics. “It’s not on here, but when I walked around the place, they should be …” He turned around, surveying for its possible location. “One should be along the west hall I believe, and …. behind the kitchen there.”

“Which one is the west hall?” Meowth asked.

“That one.” Butch pointed behind them. “The other one is the east hall. There’s nothing that should be attached to that one, but the west hall has a supply room a few feet down and that’s it. Unless …” Butch tried to remember how the outside looked, “It’s next to that supply room?”

“You’re not sure?!” Jessie asked, irritated.

“Outside I noticed that the supply room is bigger than what it’s supposed to be on the schematics. As for the hidden room near the east hall, the entrance might be in the kitchen, or maybe down the hallway, in plain sight.”

“So why don’t we split up,” Cassidy suggested. “It’ll save time. Me and Butch will take the east hall, and you guys take the west hall.”

“If anyone’s going to give orders, it’s me!” Jessie snapped.

“Not this again …” Meowth grumbled, James nodding his agreement.

Cassidy glared at Jessie but walked way before anything escalated. Jessie had no choice but to do what was said, and she dragged James and Meowth with her into the west hall. Butch caught up with Cassidy. “Hey,” he said in a low voice so the others could not overhear, “On the monitor, I took notice that there are articles pinned to the walls down this hall. There’s no zoom on the cameras but I managed to see the headlines. They’re about the missing children.”

Cassidy detected a small dare in Butch’s tone. She looked at him, caught off guard. He must have sensed that she was after something other than the artifact they were to find. She silently accepted his dare and they proceeded down the hall. About halfway, they found the articles. Cassidy began to read them while Butch went to investigate a vent near the ground a few feet away.

The articles were from newspapers long ago, not quite thirty years. All that was in them were the police reports of the five children. No bodies were found, unable to identify the criminal, no evidence, etc. Another article briefly, dating further back, talked about a child suffering brain damage after being bitten by an animatronic when the place was Fredbear’s Family Diner. The golden bear, Fredbear, was the one to inflict such tragedy. She looked down the hall and at the stage as a rush of anxiety filled her. The bear animatronic on the stage was the same one in the picture in the article. A cold numbness pulsed through her body.

“Hey Cass?” Butch said, breaking her trance. 

She gave the animatronic one last look before kneeling down next to her partner. “Yes?” she answered.

“You think you could fit into this vent?”

Cassidy looked at him, appalled. “You want me to crawl into that vent?”

“Well, yah. It seems like a good secret entrance to a secret room. And this is around where I found that one add-on room when we were outside.”

“Why can’t you do it?”

Butch sighed. “Because I’m too big,” he mumbled.

Cassidy shook her head disapprovingly and glared at him. “No way.”

“Come on. Please?”

“Uh-uh.”

“Maybe you’ll find part of the mystery if you do.” Butch had a teasing smile on his face.

Cassidy indignantly looked at him. “Fine,” she reluctantly agreed. She got unto her stomach and started crawling into the vent. “I can’t see anything!”

Butch rolled his eyes and pushed her farther into the vent.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“Keep going …” he urged.

Cassidy took a moment to try and glare back at her partner but without success. She slowly continued in the vent, trying to feel out what was in front of her. She eventually crawled into a dead end. “Butch!” she called back. “It leads nowhere!”

“You sure?”

“Well, I could be sure if I had light!”

“Alright, get back out here.”

Cassidy crawled out of the vent and indignantly brushed off the dirt from her uniform, glaring at Butch as well. “You _so_ owe me for this.”

Butch grinned at her devilishly. He went to say something but he was interrupted.

“Hey guys.” James came walking down the hallway towards them. “We found nothing. Did you?”

“No,” Butch said.

“Jessie went back to that room to see if she could open that door. Maybe the entrance to that secret room is there.”

“That’s a good idea. Maybe there’s an underground tunnel or something to it.” Butch helped Cassidy up and then the three of them went into the dining area. They found Meowth trying to connect power to one of the arcade machines.

“Meowth, it’s useless. There’s no power to the place,” Butch said lazily.

“There has to be!” Meowth snapped back. “There’s light on right now, lighting up this area!”

“Yah, barely.”

“You want to go buddy boy?!”

Butch nonchalantly ignored the Pokémon’s threats and walked into the backstage room. He found Jessie looking puzzled at the door. “There’s no handle,” she said as he stepped next to her.

“Maybe it’s electrically powered,” Butch suggested sarcastically, looking directly at a control panel to the left.

“But you said there’s no power to this place.”

“Well, maybe we just need to turn it on then.”

“Oh really!” She turned to him in a threatening manner. “And how do you think _that_ could be accomplished?”

Butch just stared out in front of him, unamused. “Well, by flipping this switch,” he said as he reached out and pulled a big lever that was attached to a control panel next to the door. An electrical roar was heard and then more lights flashed on. “Well would you look at that. There’s power.” He glanced over at Jessie with a smug look.

Jessie gave him a displeased growl.

“Hey guys, look! There’s another door.” James was pointing near the stage. To the left was a small heavy metal door.

“Another one?” Butch asked as he walked back into the dining area, Jessie right behind him. He went over and opened the door. “Oh wow!”

“What is it?” Jessie asked, trying to peer into the room over his shoulder, assuming he had found the artifact.

“It’s a control room!”

Jessie frowned, staring daggers into the back of Butch’s head.

The rest of the group came over. On the other side of the door was a very small room, just barely big enough to fit two people. It’s walls were littered with panels of buttons and switches.

“I think this controls everything on the stage,” Butch said, as he stepped up into the room and sat down on the chair. “It has to be! There’s a small window here to see what’s happening on the stage.” He surveyed his surroundings a bit before reaching up and flipping a switch above his head. The spotlights to the stage illuminated.

“Cool …” James and Meowth moaned in awe.

Butch found a controller box off to the side. It was connected into one of the panels. He picked it up and pushed a few of the buttons. The animatronic closest to the control room, the bear, moved its arms and head a little. “Awesome!” he blurred out. He pushed some more of the buttons, eventually getting the rabbit to move. James and Meowth were giggling like little kids while Butch controlled the animatronics. Cassidy and Jessie just watched, barely amused.

“Those things are unnatural,” Cassidy commented.

“Well, I don’t think they’re supposed to be natural,” Jessie said calmly.

“That’s not what I meant. There’s just … something odd about them.”

“You’re just scared for some unknown reason.”

“Jessie, five children went missing here. And two other kids were killed by animatronics. I’m not a superstitious person, but you can’t deny the obvious.”

“I doubt that.” Jessie looked at the two bumbling idiots in front of her. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to our mission!”

The three boys breathed _“Aww …”_ in unison and reluctantly regrouped. They all shuffled over to the door in the backstage. 

As they herded on, Butch gave Cassidy a nudge when he passed her. “Ow! What was that for?” she snapped.

“Happy birthday,” he whispered and gave her a wink.

She gave him a weak smile. “That’s right, I completely forgot about that. Thanks.”

“Botch, work your magic,” Jessie said dryly as the group stopped in front of the mysterious door.

He glared at her. _‘My name is Butch, not Botch!’_ he thought as he walked over to the door and examined the control panel. After a moment of analyzing, he flicked a switch and the door opened with a loud noise, causing them all to jump a little. The group proceeded down the stairs behind the door. It really was not much of a basement; the area was just big enough to fit all of them with a little elbow room. Across from the stairs was a big generator. Butch walked over to look at it. He examined it, a bit puzzled. Then he pushed the big red button that was on it. All of a sudden, an electrical roar was heard as everything powered down in the building. “That wasn’t good …” Butch slowly muttered. He tried pushing the button again, but nothing happened.

“Now you done it!” Jessie yelled.

An unsettling atmosphere loomed over them all of a sudden. “Hey, can we just find that Pokémon artifact and get out. Things just got creepy now,” James said meekly.

“Yah,” Butch agreed, taking one last look at the generator.

Cassidy unconsciously shivered again. It was as if something kept trying to grab at her.

They headed back up the stairs. Along the way, Meowth stopped when he found yet another door at the top. He turned to draw attention to it but everyone was almost out of the backstage room. He cautiously turned back towards the door and slowly advanced towards it. At every step, the metal platform floor gave a small creek under his weight. Even though the door was a few feet away from backstage door, it seemed like Meowth was traveling several miles. He reached the it and stared up at it. _‘This is the secret room I bet you,’_ Meowth thought. He cautiously cracked it open and peered in side, hoping to find the object of their mission, only to be greatly disappointed.

Meowth gasped as he registered what he saw. There in the small dark room stood a figure, their back turned to him. In their hands they held a monitor that casted a shadow on their silhouette. Meowth could not see the wicked smile that was planted on their lips as they watched the four Team Rocket agents roam about the restaurant.

Meowth quietly closed the door, trying not to draw attention to himself. He stealthfully rushed through the backstage room and bolted towards the group. “Hey guys! We gotta to go!” he yelled.

“What do you mean! We still haven’t found that artifact yet,” Jessie protested.

“Guys! We’re not alone!”

“Of course we are! Don’t tell me this place is getting to you too!”

“Hey! Leave me out of this!” Cassidy growled.

*** * * * ***

  
_The figure’s smile broadened when he saw the Meowth on the camera being frantic. He knew the Pokémon had seen him. This meant he had to take action now. The mysterious figure let the monitor drop to the ground and exited the safe room. He quietly shut the door, and crept through the backstage. He peered around the doorway to see the two women arguing, the men annoyed by it, and the Meowth trying to yell over the argument._

_The Iron-Masked Marauder snuck over to the control room without being noticed. He silently closed and locked the door. Trying to hold back a chuckle, he slowly sat down on the chair and plugged an energy source in to power the controls. He picked up the controller box and pressed a few buttons, making the animatronics move._

_Suddenly, there was silence in the dining area. He pushed a few more buttons to keep them distracted. One of the female agents approached the stage. It was Cassidy. She was not his target, but his evil mind disregarded the orders to not harm her._

_She stood in front of the bear animatronic, staring at it terrified. Jessie had stepped onto the stage as well, looking at the rabbit._ ‘Well …’ _he thought,_ ‘one of my goals is Jessie, and no one else but James. But … I’ll take any opportunity I can get.’ 

_An evil smile broke across the Iron-Masked Marauder’s face, and he pushed two buttons at once._  


*** * * * ***

Cassidy and Jessie were arguing. Meowth was trying to get the girls to focus on the danger they were in but his words were never heard. Everything seemed to go downhill. That was, until metallic sounds could be heard. Everyone shut up and looked at the stage. The animatronics were now frozen in a different position than they were before. Everyone stared at them, terrified. Did they just imagine it, or did the animatronics move by themselves? Then they moved again. All of them jumped back in fright.

Cassidy felt brave enough to approach the stage. She clumsily and nervously climbed up and cautiously stepped up to the bear, trying to examine for a cause to its movements. Jessie followed after her and went to look at the rabbit. Cassidy stared up at the bear, frozen in fear. It was way taller than her. It peered down at her with an almost _hungry_ look. She could not look away. Everything around her disappeared from her mind. It was just her and Fredbear on the stage.

James crawled up onto the stage next to Jessie. “Hey,” he whispered to her. “Maybe we should just get out of here. We can always come back later with a better plan.”

“I now see what you mean Cassidy …” Jessie stated in a trance of her own, ignoring James. “There’s something wrong with place …”

Cassidy did not hear her. No one else existed to her. She was not just looking at any animatronic. She was looking at a trapped tormented soul. A torment soul created to torture. Her heart pounded and her breathing got heavy. Sweat began to roll down her face. Something was about to happen, but she could not predict what. The seconds seemed like an eternity. She could not yell, let alone speak. She could not even take a step back away from it. She could not turn from the monster at all.

Then it happened …


	3. Chapter 3

_Cassidy found herself staring up at the stage. Everything around her had changed and seemed to be casted in a white blurry light. The bear animatronic was no longer there in front of her, staring into her soul. The other one was also gone. She then looked around, searching for where they went. Her fellow team mates were nowhere to be seen as well. “Guys?” she called out. No answer. “Butch? Jessie? James? Meowth? Where are you?”_

_Cassidy wondered from the stage and through the dining area. She stumbled upon a small semi-circular stage that was tucked in one of the room’s corners. It’s purple, star patterned curtains were drawn back. She gazed upon it, and for some reason, feared it. She quickly turned away and briskly proceeded down the hall next to her, every now and then glancing over her shoulder, expecting for someone… or something… to be looming in the archway._

_Cassidy now found herself in the security room. There was a door on the opposite side that opened to another hallway. In the center of the room was a chair. To her left, there was a desk pushed up against the wall. It was littered with old technology and a fan. She went to walk over to the other door when something caught her eye. In the chair laid a tablet of sorts. Cassidy picked it up and turned it on._

_The device lit up and showed a photograph of the main stage. She gasped. This was not just any tablet; this was the monitor to the cameras that Butch had played around with before. That, however, was not what shocked her. The stage camera was no longer empty … Three animatronics stood in the camera’s view: a brown bear, a purplish-blue rabbit, and a yellow bird._

_Cassidy sat down in the chair, trying to make sense of her situation._ ‘But … Fredbear was there…’ _She looked around some more. The only other things she could find were two buttons at each door. The top button was red and had_ DOOR _written underneath it. The other one below it was white and said_ LIGHT. 

_A wave of anxiety flooded her body, making her feel like she could not move from the chair. Cassidy looked back down at the monitor. One of the animatronics was missing! She began to panic. Then she noticed that in the bottom right corner was a small layout of were the cameras have been placed. The little square that said Cam 1A was green. She then touched the one that was below it, Cam 1B, and the monitor flicked to an image of the dinging area. There, in the center, was the rabbit. Cassidy was slightly relieved. Then the camera blacked out with some static, causing her to panic again. A few seconds later, it came back on, and the animatronic was gone once again._

_She frantically searched through random cameras until she found it again. It was in the backstage room staring directly in the camera. The sudden image made her yelp, and she put down the monitor. Her heart was pounding, her breathing quickened, and already she started to perspire. Then she noticed something. On the desk there was an old, small tubular TV. On its screen was the words “power usage” with “76%” next to it, and the time, “2AM”. Cassidy was confused at first, but then realized what it meant._

_She checked the monitor again, and the animatronic was still there. She then switched back to the main stage. The other two were still there. She put down the monitor again. The percentage on the screen went down one number._

_She turned to her left and pushed the light button. The light flickered and gave a protesting buzz. She pushed the button again to shut it off. Cassidy looked back at the TV. The percentage went down a little more. Then she pressed the door button and the metal door came down. She looked back and saw it was quickly draining power. She opened the door._

_She flipped up the monitor and saw that the rabbit had moved into the hallway to her left. Cassidy then brought up the stage camera again. Now another animatronic was missing, this time the chicken. She quickly searched, and found it in the dining area. She put the monitor down and looked at the TV screen. 3AM and 48%._

_Things were happening too fast for her liking. She did not know where she was anymore. She no longer knew why she was here, who else was with her, and slowly she was forgetting who she was. However, part of her seemed to be trying to fight off something inside her. Something that was threatening her. Something that tormented her. Something fatal. It tried to grab at her with its dark, sharp, long claws but she would push it away. She could sense it laughing at her, mocking her, as it stalked around in the shadows of her mind, blending into them._

_Cassidy heard footsteps coming down the hall. The TV screen indicated that it was now 4AM. She quickly turned on the light to her left, but saw nothing. Then she checked the right side. Nothing. She flipped up the monitor and searched for the animatronics. The chicken was in the process of coming down the right hall while the rabbit was in the corner by the left door. Cassidy put the monitor down and checked the lights on both sides. No one appeared. She checked them again. Still no one. She checked the cameras again and everyone was still in place. She put it down and glanced at the TV. 17% and 5AM …_

_She heard footsteps again and an uncertainty gripped her. That shadow was holding onto her with a possessive grip. She felt paralyzed, but fought against her mind to move. She struggled, and checked the left door. There stood the rabbit animatronic in the door, looking down at her with a playful, yet malicious, look. Cassidy stared up at it, slightly shaking, partly from fear and partly from the power war that was occurring in her head. She willed herself enough to close the door on it._

_The shadow did not seemed please about it, but nor was she when she heard more footsteps, this time to her right. She forced herself to check the right light, but nothing was there. She then then checked the monitor and spotted the chicken animatronic in the corner next to the right door._

_Cassidy checked the left light to see if the rabbit had gone. She saw his shadow reflect on the window, so she shut off the light and looked at the screen on the desk. 5 AM and there was 5% power …_

_The shadow viciously was trying to regain control over her mind but she put up a hard fight. She then heard the animatronic to her right move away. She wanted to check the monitor, but the shadow was overpowering her. Cassidy stared at the TV hopelessly, waiting for something to happen, whether good or terrible. There was 1% power left and it was still 5AM. She closed her eyes. In her mind, the shadow frantically tried to hold her in an unescapable grasp, but she always managed to loosen it. The struggle intensified. Cassidy’s inner strength was beginning to weaken. She did not want to lose. She could not lose. She fought back like a rabid animal for her life. She tried to reach out and escape. She wanted to hide for eternity from the beast lurking in her mind’s shadows. It was pulling her down, dragging her with it. She clung to something and held on for dear life. She could not take the stress. **It** was getting stronger every second. She was about to give in to this nightmarish monster… then a clock chimed. The shadow’s grasp was torn from her and she sensed it fighting back a force that separated them. It seemed outraged, cheated out of a victim._

_The sound scared Cassidy out of her trance. She focused herself back to where she was and looked at the TV. There was only the time that filled the screen. She watched as the five turned slowly to a six. She felt free. She felt a little safe. Then everything around her started to fade away …_


	4. Chapter 4

Cassidy woke up. She was somewhere dark, and she was … standing? 

She was utterly frozen in place. It was like she was cursed to stare at the floor for the rest of her existence. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light that peered through a crack between a set of curtains in front of her. On the other side of them, she could hear the busy hum of a crowd.

“Where am I?” she spoke, and gasped. Her voice was different. It had a hollow, metallic echo, and her heavy breathing seemed to reverberate in her head. Cassidy tried to move again but with no success. “What’s happening?” she tried calling out.

There was a roar of cheering from somewhere nearby. Where was she? What was going on? What is happening to her? Anger and fear fought its way into her mind as she mustered all the strength she had, only able to move her right arm up and out a little. It was almost like she was resisting iron bindings. Cassidy managed to glance down and was surprised to see none. Instead, though, a hook had been strapped to her hand. _‘Okay, what is the purpose of that?’_ She tried to move again, struggling to just shuffle one foot forward a little. Slowly she built up more strength, and inch by inch she started to move different parts of her body. Eventually she could very slowly stagger her way around. She seemed to be gaining more control of her body, but she had to fight a constant war for that control.

She decided to stop for a bit to recharge her will when she arrived at the curtains. While she did so, she peered out through the crack in the curtains. On the other side there were children. They were laughing, running, and eating pizza. Some even had their Pokémon out, playing with them. The parents seemed to cluster up near the walls, engaged in their normal “adult talk”. The place was brightly lit and contained a cheery atmosphere.

She did not know where she was and why she was here, let alone haphazardly tossed to the side, out of view. She could not even identify who she was. She then mustered some more strength and decided to shuffle forward a bit more. She managed to raise her right hand, using the hook to pull back the curtain so she could see more. Cassidy found herself on a small stage, and down below, towards her right, there were two men. They looked like they worked here, as indicated by their work belts. The two seemed to be too involved in a conversation and watching the children run around to notice her. 

She tried to draw attention to herself, but it seemed like her mind and mouth did not want to cooperate. Instead of words, she made a series of unidentifiable mechanical grinding sounds. One of the men turned around, not really hearing her, and looked up at her, a bit surprised. “Oh hey!” he said, cheerily “Look who’s peeking out, Tom! Someone wants to play.”

The other man turned around. This one did not seem as sociable as the first one, and carried a permanent frown. “The Hell? …” he drawled out, “I thought all the kinks were fixed in him?”

_Him?_ What did they mean _him_? Could they not see that she was female?

“Better take him back for repairs then, I guess,” the second man, Tom, said, as he went to step up onto the stage.

“Eh, he’s not hurting anyone. Best just leave him be for now,” the first man said. Tom stopped, with an irritable sigh and a grumble, and they resumed their previous conversation.

In the distance there was an older man dressed in a business suit with a fancy mustache, trying to push through the crowd in search for someone. Then he spotted them and called over the crowd “Thomas! Jerry! Get over here! One of the girl’s bathroom toilets needs to be repaired again!” The two workers rushed off to do as their boss had commanded.

Cassidy then finally took the chance to survey her surroundings. The place was littered with children; some were yelling, and others were bouncing around. Everyone seemed to express some sort of positive emotion in one way or another. It was a bit irritating to her. She then managed to turn her head to the left, and saw a large stage. On that stage were three familiar people and a Pokémon … A flood of relief coursed through her. _‘They’re okay,’_ she thought, though she could not remember who they were. Something then stood out to her as she gazed upon them. They all were unnaturally frozen in place, and each person was holding an item: a microphone, a guitar, and a Pokémon. It all seemed strange.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the stage lights flashed on. The group’s gaze then shifted from the floor and up to the sea of children who had rushed to their tables so they could watch the show that was about to come. Butch was the first to speak, but with a deep, announcing robotic-like voice. He also moved his head unnaturally around as he addressed the crowd. His every movement was stiff and jerky, as the other’s movements were too. Jessie and James seemed to interact with whatever Butch was saying, their voices mechanically different as well. Jessie had taken on a hollow male voice while James took on a chuckling female voice. Meowth never spoke and instead just gazed at all the faces in the crowd. Suddenly, music started to play and they began to sing with those terrible mechanical voices.

Something was picking internally at Cassidy. Nothing made absolute sense. Why was all this going on? What happened to all of them? Why are they all acting like this? Anger had boiled inside her as she watched the robotic movements of the others, which in turn had summoned some inner strength. Using that strength, Cassidy jerkily made her way off the little stage and headed for the main stage. She was going to get answers to her many questions.

In the meantime, the music had ceased and Jessie turned to Butch. “That was great, Freddy,” she said.

Cassidy stopped and looked up at her. Before, her mind did not register anything that they had said. Now, she did. _‘Freddy?!’_ she thought hostilely, _‘His name is ... his name is …’_ She could not remember her own name anymore, let alone his. She glanced at the other two and also could not put a name to them either. “What’s happened to me?” she managed to say in a low tone, but just loud enough for her to register what her mechanical voice was. It was a deep male voice, with a pirate-like accent. But wait … it was not like that a few minutes ago …

“Woah, woah, woah!” someone said loudly as they stepped in front of her. It was one of the maintenance workers from before. Jerry it was. “Where do you think you’re going, Foxy?”

_‘Foxy? Who’s Foxy?’_ Cassidy thought, _‘I’m … I’m … I’m Cassidy! Cassidy Sampson!’_ Something then clicked in her mind. She now remembered who she was, and why she was here. _‘Oh no …’_ was her thought as she gazed up at the stage again. _‘This place was under construction … And then Fredbear … Did we … or did I-’_ then her body sagged as the worker pressed “a button” somewhere on the back of her neck. She no longer was able to move, freely at least.

“Told ya we should of put him in the backstage, Jerry,” the other worker sneered.

Jerry rolled his eyes. “Come one Tom, help me move him to the backstage.”

Tom eventually sauntered his way over and got on the other side of Cassidy. The two of them then hoisted her up and moved her to a nearby room. In that room were some spare parts, animatronic suits, and tools. There were also a few partially assembled animatronic endoskeletons that had been shoved to the side. In the center was a cheap looking, wooden work table and a single dim light bulb swinging around over it. They dragged her over near the table and put her in a sitting position on some crates.

Jerry started to examine her to see what “the problem” was while Tom went to shut the door. “Woah!” he yelled as he returned, “Jerry! Don’t forget to shut it off completely! You don’t know what spring lock you could accidentally touch and cause it to jerk and take your hand off!”

Jerry sighed, but did as he was told. “Any other time you would recklessly do something! Now, since _I’m_ doing the work, you want to bark orders like you’re the manager!” 

Tom grumbled something under his breath. 

Cassidy was completely paralyzed again, unable to fulfill the urge to push away the maintenance worker as he clumsily made his way past her. She just panicked as he finally positioned himself behind her. Then she felt her body completely go limp and everything slowly went black …


End file.
